wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Legion Invasions
: }} The Legion Invasions was the unofficial name for the pre-expansion events that took place before World of Warcraft: Legion launched on August 30, 2016. The invasions began after the release of the pre-patch on August 9, 2016. These events were available to all characters, with pre-order or purchase of the expansion not required. This was a one-time event, lasting for only a limited time, and ended with the full release of Legion on August 30, 2016. During this event, the Battle on the Broken Shore was also made available to players of level 98 and above. The Broken Shore scenario is separate from this event, and is still included as part of the Legion intro quest chain. Details Demon Hunter (Illidari) camps have appeared in Orgrimmar and Stormwind City with vendors. Invasions occur as phased Scenarios that have a related umbrella quest in parts of known zones around Azeroth (Eastern Kingdoms and Kalimdor only). Completing the scenarios will reward a new currency, which can also be dropped by some demon mobs, as well as a chance to get item level 685 - 700 gear. Vendors in the capitals and invasion zones will sell additional gear for Nethershards. Zones and quests Six zones ( Azshara, Dun Morogh, Hillsbrad Foothills, Northern Barrens, Tanaris, and Westfall) can possibly have an invasion. Invasions do not require players to have completed Broken Shore quest lines. Players of both factions may take part in any invasion scenario, regardless of the zone in which it is located. Active zones will feature an icon on the world map over the zone like this: The icon should have a tooltip identifying the invasion quest, how much time is left to complete the quest, and the number of rewarded. Entering an active invasion zone should auto-start a related quest: Various key objectives will appear on the zone map: Completing one invasion quest rewards and all six rewards . Zone invasion stages ;Stage 1 * Defend an Invasion Point, like the Crossroads in Northern Barrens or Kharanos in Dun Morogh. ;Stage 2 * Defeat the as well as two lieutenants. ;Stage 3 * Kill the demons at the Invasion Sites and Legion structures around the zone. Enemies will have markers on the map. * Progression in the zone increases with killing mobs and saving friendly wounded NPCs. ;Stage 4 * Defeat the Invasion Point mini-boss. ** These mini-bosses will take several level 100 players to defeat, with attacks like from volcanoes, and . ;During stages * Factions can intermingle while taking down the demon enemies * Some faction leaders may also help out, like in Azshara, in Tanaris, and and in Dun Morogh. * Vehicles like Demolishers in Azshara and Mechatanks in Dun Morogh will be available to help speed up combat. There are also special objects you can throw to deal more damage, like bombs in Dun Morogh. * Several buffs you can earn during the event are and . Nethershards Nethershards are earned for different parts of the event, with a maximum of 260 per event: * Completing Stage 1 rewards . * After Stage 2, the and lieutenants should reveal a (appears in player's bags) that contains . * Clearing the zone of Invasion Sites for Stage 3 rewards . * After Stage 4, defeating the should reveal a (appears in player's bags) that contains . * Completing the invasion rewards . Demon hunter (Illidari) camps in invasion zones as well as Stormwind and Orgrimmar have Nethershard vendors to buy buff items, cosmetic items, and gear related to the event. Rewards can contain: * Fel-Touched non-weapon gear can contain: * Fel-Touched non-weapon gear§ * Chance for ** Any level above 10 can get this, but only level 98 and above can use it. Plus a chance for: * weapons ** § (One-Handed Axe) ** § (Two-Handed Mace) * weapons ** § (Bow) ** § (One-Handed Sword) ** § (Polearm) ** § (Dagger) ** § (One-Handed Axe) ** (Warglaives) * weapons ** § (Staff) ** § (One-Handed Mace) ** § (One-Handed Sword) ** § (Wand) : § These items will scale to level appropriate gear when they drop from or . earned can be spent at Nethershard vendors who will sell the following: Media Images File:LegionGadgetzan.png|A legion ship attacking Gadgetzan from the skies above Tanaris. Videos File:Legion_World_Quest_and_Demon_Invasion_Developer_Q%26A| Q&A with Jeremy Feasel and Josh Allen Notes * Invasions occur in 4 hour blocks and active zones align to hour boundaries and tend to be synchronized, so there is a period of inactivity before zones become active again. * Players at level 10 and above are able to fully participate in the scenario: ** and have loot scaled to player's level. * Players below level 10 may still engage in the demons for considerable experience, however: ** The scenario is not tracked as normal for them (i.e. seen above the quest tracker), so they must pay attention to the announcements made in the zone ** They will not receive either of the chests after bosses die ** Should they achieve level 10 at any point during the scenario, the scenario will reset and they can do it all over again. Tips for lower level players :Lower level meaning below level 90 or so. * Attack demons in towns and settlements with buildings and helper NPCs. * Start attacking smaller demons to see how you do. Attack larger ones, if they can be killed easily solo. * Be very careful attacking elite and boss mobs. Try to attack at range, if possible. * Make sure to have bandages and food. Duck into buildings to go out of combat and eat/heal up. * Beware of Area of Effect and Damage over Time attacks by bosses. They can insta-kill or kill you before you can get away. References See also * Assault on the Broken Shore (added in Patch 7.2) * Battle on the Broken Shore * Broken Shore * Burning Legion * Dark Portal Opens * Legion Assaults on the Broken Isles (added in Patch 7.2) * Nethershard vendors * War in the Broken Isles * World of Warcraft: Legion External links ;Guides ;News Category:World of Warcraft events Category:Legion Invasions